


Rumpelnde Panzer auf dem Feld

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танки на Капче-Ланке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelnde Panzer auf dem Feld

_Год 483 РК, октябрь, Капче-Ланка_

Два танка подъехали к воротам базы практически одновременно. Один - целый и невредимый, с чуть припорошенной снегом броней без единой царапинки - и второй - со смятым правым боком и треснувшими иллюминаторами. Боевые машины замерли, словно обнюхивая друг друга, потом неповрежденный дал задний ход, позволяя покореженному собрату первым въехать в ангар. Две танковых колонны последовали за командирскими танками через широкие ворота, сохраняя четкий строй.  
Коммандер Оскар фон Ройенталь дождался Миттермайера в переходном шлюзе между ангаром и внутренними помещениями базы. После того, как давление выровнялось, он привычным жестом стянул с себя шлем скафандра. Миттермайер сделал то же самое, против обыкновения - левой рукой. Правую он приподнял, чтоб пожать руку друга, и это явно стоило ему некоторых усилий. Ройенталь чуть нахмурился, разглядывая Вольфганга, такого же уставшего как он сам, но заметно более расстроенного.  
\- Миттермайер, что произошло с твоим танком? - без лишних предисловий спросил Оскар.  
\- Увернулись от лавины - налетели на скалу, - поморщившись, отозвался тот. - Нас внезапно накрыло, и одну машину мы все-таки потеряли.  
\- Всего одну? Тогда вам, можно сказать, еще повезло.  
\- Да, отделались минимальными потерями. Еще несколько повреждены, но доехали сами. У нас тоже ходовая часть не пострадала. Так что график мы не нарушили. Но Хоффман приказал мне немедленно явиться с докладом, - они незаметно дошли до развилки коридоров, на которой нужно было разойтись в казармы возглавляемых ими подразделений, и остановились.  
\- Доклад прямо сейчас? - уточнил Ройенталь. - до составления рапорта?  
\- Необычно, верно? - Вольфганг здохнул. - Наверно хочет меня взгреть немедленно за то, что наша рота испортила ему образцовые учения. Как он орал на меня в эфире - это надо было слышать!  
\- Неудивительно. Он ведь рассчитывал на повышение по результатам этих учений.  
\- Мы тоже, верно? - Миттермайер разочарованно хмыкнул. - Но, похоже, мне придется расстаться с мечтами стать капитаном так скоро... Я пойду. Встретимся вечером в баре? Часов в восемь. Раньше, мне кажется, не получится. Надо еще с ремонтом разобраться.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Ройенталь. - В баре, в восемь.

В назначенное время Миттермайер подошел к столику, за которым сидел Ройенталь в компании двух бутылок вина и тарелки с закуской. Вид у проштрафившегося коммандера был несколько ошарашенный. Друг встретил его вопросительным взглядом, и пока Миттермайер занимал свое место в кресле напротив, откупорил первую и привычным жестом наполнил бокалы. Они чокнулись, и Ройенталь поинтересовался:  
\- Ну, как все прошло?  
\- Похоже, учения в отчете все-таки будут выглядеть образцовыми, - недоуменно протянул Миттермайер, смакуя напиток. Потом, подцепив вилкой ломтик сыра, продолжил: - Полковник Хоффман, выслушав мою версию событий, решил, что ему больше хочется представить меня к повышению за профессиональные действия в результате внештатной ситуации. И свалить всю вину на экипаж погибшего танка.  
\- А для этого есть основания? - поинтересовался Ройенталь, не уточняя, какие именно основания его интересовали больше.  
\- Насколько мне известно, - начал Миттермайер, - все машины были объявлены исправными на момент начала учений. Значит, к инженерной службе предъявить претензии будет несложно...  
\- А экипажу? - Оскар налил еще, чтобы заполнить паузу. Они чокнулись снова, и Вольфганг продолжил, не притрагиваясь к вину.  
\- После отработки маневров на южном склоне перевала Ройсхмана у них что-то сломалось в ходовой части. Они доложили о происшествии, остановились на ремонт, а потом попытались догнать основную колонну. Водитель попытался срезать по крутому склону, и в этот момент у них что-то рвануло. Это вызвало лавину. Их танк уволокло вниз, и задело несколько наших. Мой приложило правым бортом об скалу, ты видел результат. Я доложил на базу но, Хоффман приказал не отклоняться от графика. Судя по всему, они выслали десантный катер, чтобы вытащить остатки танка... - он снова замолчал, потом добавил: - Передатчик у них работал до самого последнего момента. Потом все-таки, видимо, он отключился вместе с прочей автоматикой. Хотел бы я не слышать, как они орали, пока их тащило вниз.  
Ройенталь понимающе кивнул. Миттермайер резким движением осушил свой бокал.  
\- Пушечное мясо, да? - с внезапной яростью произнес он. - Десант это всегда пушечное мясо. Но погибнуть в битве с врагом - это честь для любого военного, все мы к этому готовы. Но превратиться в консервы во время учений из-за плохого двигателя, это...  
\- Не то, что приятно увидеть в собственном некрологе, - закончил за него Ройенталь. - Хотя там все равно напишут стандартное: "Пал смертью храбрых в бою с врагами Рейха". Но мы-то будем знать правду, верно? Но если в самом деле по результатам этих учений нас повысят, то есть шанс, что наши подразделения переведут на Изерлон.  
\- Хорошо бы, - чуть спокойнее отозвался Миттермайер, разливая остатки вина из первой бутылки и откупоривая вторую. - Этот кусок льда, похоже, мятежникам уже не нужен. Боевые действия давно прекратились, и мы зря тут теряем время.  
\- Неудивительно, что Хоффман предпочел замять это дело. Скорее всего, он представит гибель танка как несчастный случай. Если я правильно понял, наказывать все равно некого.  
В этот момент в бар заглянул какой-то лейтенантик из роты Миттермайера. Он неуверенно приблизился к столу, за которым сидели друзья. Вольфганг кивнул подчиненному, и тот, отдав честь, произнес:  
\- Коммандер, прошу прощения, что прерываю, но вы велели доложить немедленно...  
\- Докладывайте.  
\- Ремонтный катер вытащил танк. Двое выживших, у остальных отказала система жизнеобеспечения скафандров. Слишком сильные повреждения.  
\- Благодарю, лейтенант. Вы свободны, - нахмурившись, ответил Миттермайер. Подчиненный вновь откозырял и быстро ретировался за стойку бара, оставив старших офицеров вдвоем.  
\- Теперь, если что, будет кого наказать, - Ройенталь заново наполнил бокалы, прикидывая, не заказать ли третью бутылку, возможно, чего-нибудь покрепче. Другу не помешает напиться сегодня как следует.  
\- Надеюсь, все-таки обойдется без этого. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. В конце концов, мне в любом случае еще писать этот рапорт... Который полковник отправит в бумагосжигатель, как я теперь понимаю.  
\- Идеальные учения должны оставаться идеальными и стать очередной ступенькой в его карьере, - Оскар махнул официанту, который понятливо принес им небольшую бутылку виски и подходящие стаканы. Как только он удалился, Ройенталь продолжил: - Да и нам, если уж служить пушечным мясом, то хотя бы самого высокого качества.  
\- В вакуумной упаковке, а не в этой морозилке, - чуть усмехнулся Вольфганг. - На Изерлоне, по крайней мере, будет теплее.  
\- Кстати, Миттермайер, - внезапно поинтересовался Ройенталь, наполняя стаканы - А зачем вы вообще ехали через перевал Ройсхмана? Нет, план учений я видел, но почему именно по южному склону?  
\- Так было быстрее. А я не хотел в этот раз от тебя отстать, - немного сконфузился Миттермайер, пряча нос в свою порцию виски. - Как видишь, получилось.


End file.
